


Karibito

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble Collection, Food, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “If you’re hungry, though” he added then “I think Keito’s got some chocolate.”





	Karibito

“Are you eating anything good, Yutti?”

Hearing Yuri’s voice, Nakajima froze.

He always tried not to stand out when he ate, hoping he wasn’t going to be seen and that he wasn’t going to be robbed of whatever it was he was eating.

“Mar... marshmallows, Chii. Why?” he asked, feigning nonchalance.

The younger sat next to him, putting on his best pained look.

“No, nothing. It’s just that I’ve eaten nothing since this morning, and I’m about to starve.” he said, looking eloquently at the bag the elder was holding.

Yuto winced, looking at the marshmallows and then at Yuri.

At the end, he sighed.

“Well, if you’re hungry we can eat them together. If you feel like it, otherwise...”

“Thanks!” the other interrupted him, sticking his hand in the back and taking a bunch of sweets. “Ah, I was seriously starving. I’m so lucky you’re always so farsighted, Yutti.” he said, looking content, and starting to eat quickly.

Once the marshmallows had finished and Yuri had gotten away, Yuto made a quick calculation.

He had eaten four or five, tops.

He shrugged, thinking that at least, with how many sweets he had eaten, there was no way Chinen was going to avoid one hell of a stomachache.

 

~

 

“Yutorin!”

Nakajima turned, his mouth full, opening his eyes wide seeing Inoo’s serious expression.

“What is it, Inoo-chan?” he asked, taking another bite off his dango.

“In ten minutes we start shooting for the PV. And we have to dance. I don’t think it’s wise for you to eat before dancing, you could be sick.” he said, his voice way too serious.

Nakajima raised his eyebrows, staring guiltily at the stick in his hand.

“I’ve only eaten a small bite off of it. I don’t think it’s going to be an issue.” he tried to justify himself.

Kei shook his head repeatedly, stretching his arm in front of him.

“Fine. Now give it to me. I wouldn’t want for you to be tempted and eat more of it.” seeing the younger’s doubtful expression, he insisted. “I’m doing this for you, Yutti. What if you were to feel really sick?” he added, putting on his best smile.

Reluctant, Yuto handed the dango over, then he reached the others to start shooting.

And he didn’t realize he had been screwed until the end of the day, when he went to Kei asking for his dango back, and the elder told him, looking falsely contrite, that he had gotten hungry and he had eaten it all.

 

~

 

“Yutti!”

“Yu-chan!”

Hearing those two voices calling for him as soon as he had taken his bento, Yuto smiled.

“What?” he asked, smiling to both Inoo and Chinen, who were walking toward him in an almost predatory way.

“What’s good today, Yu?” Yuri asked, looking innocent.

“Tomato salad.” he replied, pointing at the bento. “I haven’t felt too good lately, so I’d rather bring something light.”

The disappointed look on their faces was exhilarating.

“But... I don’t like tomatoes.” Inoo said, while the younger next to him nodded.

Nakajima shrugged, as to say he couldn’t help it.

“If you’re hungry, though” he added then “I think Keito’s got some chocolate.”

Without saying a word, the two of them left toward Okamoto, an evil smile on both their faces.

Yuto chuckled and, once he was sure he wasn’t going to be seen, he grabbed a candy from his back and quickly brought it to his mouth.

For once, he was glad he had fooled them and hadn't been the fooled one.


End file.
